


Quicksand

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://lilbreck.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilbreck.livejournal.com/)**lilbreck** issued a challenge a while ago: _Wake up, this is important. The world is ending._ For some reason I thought of it today and this came to me. Enjoy!  
>  Originally posted 7-3-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~

Wake up  
This is important  
The world is ending  
Haven’t you heard?

I’m standing in quicksand  
The ground is shifting, moving, trying to suck me down  
I didn’t pay attention and now it might be too late

It’s all falling apart  
Unraveling before my eyes  
The strands are separating before I can catch them

The end is closer now  
Shh, can’t you hear it?  
The Beast is coming to swallow us up

Run faster little girl  
Don't stop, don't look back  
Maybe you can outrun it  
It’s too late for me

I’m caught in the quicksand and nothing can save me  
There’s no handy rope or branch to pull me out  
Don’t worry about me  
Death isn’t so bad  
Really

-30- 


End file.
